The Important Things
by thejedistarfiregrayson
Summary: 3chapter story. Something is stolen from Robin, and a selfassigned mission becomes personal, leadinging him into the lowest levels of the city.Wll Robin find what he's looking for and get out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Howdy! I hope you enjoy this story, because I enjoy writing it! It's a story in three chapters, based on one of the best Batman stories of all time, **'Favorite Things'**, which appeared in a Batman comic book in 1996, and has recently been re-published in a compilation book of the best Batman issues of all time. This story, however, has nothing to do with Batman, and the plot only slightly follows the comics', but I still owe a nod to it for inspiring me. So please, review, and above all things, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, and that means I don't own Robin, either! WAAAH!

On with the show….

**_The Important Things_**

**_I: Night One_**

It was late. Very late. Robin tore his gaze away from the crowd and looked up at the gigantic clock that hung in Jump City's main street. Twelve o'clock midnight, exactly. Robin put his hands in his pockets and started to walk again, moving among the crowd and watching.

It was a cold night in mid January, the harsh air nipping at his toes and hands and face. A thin layer of snow blanketed the ground and Robin pushed it with his feet as he waked. A cold breeze rushed by and Robin buttoned his coats top button and shivered slightly. He kicked a small pile of snow off his shoes and pressed on.

This was a normal night for Robin lately. It was hard to catch a bandit when he was just an ordinary petty thief, maybe one with good intentions, none the less. Maybe he was a poor man who needed some presents for his kids. Robin didn't know, and normally, he wouldn't care. Petty thieves weren't worth the Titans time. The police could handle it. But this time the thievery had struck Robin hard. They had stolen something of his, something that he himself had almost forgotten about, something that he had shoved in the back of his closet. But now it was gone and he remembered how much it meant. How much he needed it.

The crowd was thinning and so was Robin's attention span. The cold was fogging his mind. He turned the corner and stopped at the locale Coffee shop. It was a nice, homey little shop. During the day it was bustling with Business men sharing a cup of Coffee over lunch, teenagers after school with their friends, parents out for a peaceful night alone while the kids were watched by the babysitter next door. There were always tons of people during the day. But not now. Now there were only a few people populating the many tables. Robin went up to the counter and ordered a cup of coffee. The clerk handed it to him and Robin took out a five dollar bill and paid.

"Keep the change." Robin said as he sat down at one of the many empty tables. He removed his black gloves and his red jacket and his ski hat. He wore street clothes- the last thing he need right now was attention. Even his mask was replaced by dark sunglasses and his was jelled down. Under his jacket he wore a black sweatshirt and red sweatpants, his utility belt hidden beneath the fabric of the sweatshirt.

Robin stirred his coffee a little bit. He wasn't a huge coffee person, in fact he hated the taste, but lately he had been forcing it down because it was warm and it kept him awake. He blew on the coffee one last time and chugged down half of it. Dreadful. He wiped his mouth off and got ready to throw away the rest of the contents when he remembered that he saw someone who may actually need it. Robin walked up to the counter.

"How much do you charge for refills?" he asked, holding his cup out.

The lady at the counter smiled and poured him a whole fresh cup of coffee in a fresh cup "We're closing in 5 minutes and it doesn't seem like we're getting a whole load of more people. It's free."

Robin smiled "Thanks," And then he remembered "How much are those donuts?" he asked, pointing to a small pile of warm donuts that were the last of the batch for the day.

"A dollar a piece," The lady said.

"Great, I'll take four. Oh, and a cup of hot cocoa, please."

The lady wrapped the donuts in a napkin and put them in a bag, then poured Robin a steaming cup of hot cocoa with three marshmallows. "Have a nice night, young man." She said

"You too," Robin said as he put his gloves and hat and jacket back on. He paid and headed for the door. The lady looked at him as he left the store, probably wondering what a small, young, skinny boy would need with four donuts and a cup of coffee at midnight, but Robin didn't care. None of the stuff was for him but the hot cocoa, anyways. Robin turned the corner and found them, the homeless man and his young daughter and son. Robin had passed them before. They were huddled together and shivering. Robin handed the man the steaming cup of coffee. The man looked at him, puzzled.

"This is for you. Figured you'd like some warm coffee," Robin said as he dug into the bag and handed the boy and girl the stack of warm donuts "And these are for you two."

The young boy and girl looked up at him with bright eyes and a wide smile "Thanks, mister nice man!" They said as they started to slowly devour the warm confection.

Robin smiled "No problem" and he walked away with a smile as big as theirs.

A few moments later Robin found himself walking down back alleys and forgotten side streets. Patrolling the crowd wasn't going to do any good. He decided to up the ante and go straight to a source. He stopped in one of the alleys and took off his jacket and sunglasses and put them in a trash bag behind a forgotten dumpster. His eyes were uncovered for a few brief seconds, and he blinked in the fresh air. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his mask. He chugged down his hot cocoa and threw the cup in trash, then made his way from this alley to the next alley connected to it, and found a door. He knocked 3 times. A tiny window slid open and a pair of dark eyes looked out.

"Password, kid?" the eyes asked.

"Side Alley Shows No Mercy" Robin said, repeating a password he had learned long ago from another source.

"You're in" the eyes said and they unlatched the door. Robin stepped inside, warmed by the refreshing warm air. After a few more steps he could smell the sting of alcohol in the air, and it was strong. He bit his lip trying not to gag, and after a second got used to the smell.

By that time the "eyes" man was half-way down the hall.

"Hey, wait!" Robin shouted, running to catch up with the man. The man was huge, 6 feet tall and muscular. His eyes here steel and his face was stone.

"Yeah, what do ya want, kid?" Steel-eyes said, turning to face Robin.

Robin knew how to keep his cool when scared "You know a guy named C.T. Thompson?"

Steel-eyes nodded "Yeah, he's here. Across the dance floor and next to the pool room. What ya want with him?"

"I…have some business to attend to with him" Robin reached in his pocket and pulled out a 20 dollar bill "20 says you won't call the cops or anything like that?"

Steel-eyes took the creased bill "Deal, kid."

Side Alley was a nighttime hangout for almost half the city, and was extremely popular. The owner was extremely wealthy because of it, unfortunately. Unfortunately, because Side Alley was hardly legal at all. They sold drinks by the truckload, yet they had no liquor license. They let kids under 21 in without a problem. There was most certainly some selling of illegal drugs. Needless to say, this was not one of Robin's hangouts. But it was useful, very useful, when trying to catch a criminal.

Robin casually walked down the rest of the hall and approached the door. The music drummed loudly in his ears. He peered through the small window and looked away. Robin would never get used to these places, but going into these places was part of the job description of being a super hero. Thoughts ran through his head. He didn't have to do this. This wasn't a necessary mission. And then his hand snapped towards the door knob and swung open the door. It was important. Important to him. He walked around the dance floor and his ears pulsed at the sound of the ridiculously loud music Robin saw C.T. at the corner of his eye. Robin approached him.

"Can I interest you in somthin'?" C.T. asked. He was a tall guy, blonde hair, steel gray eyes, 12 piercings, and that was just the visible ones.

This was where Robin had to make a split-second decision of weather to play along or just drain him of information and turn him in. There was always a right and wrong path to take, but sometimes they merged. "Sure"

C.T. started to dig into his coat "what can I get for ya?"

"Can we…keep this on the down-low?" Robin asked, digging into his mental book of slang.

C.T. nodded "Sure, step into my office" He said, pointing to a small storage room. The man opened it and they both went in. Robin paused for a second, then grabbed C.T. and slammed his into the wall. Robin brushed his jelled-down bangs away, revealing his well-known mask. C.T. struggled. Robin looked him square in the eye.

"What do you know about the recent robberies of many, big houses and estates?" Robin said, pushing the man farther against the wall.

C.T. gulped "d-don't suppose I can plead the fifth?"

Robin shook his head "Not a chance. Now talk,"

"W-what's it t-to ya?" C.T. stuttered

Robin was growing impatient. He threw C.T. across the room, and the man fell into a stack of metal buckets.

"TALK!" Robin shouted, grabbing C.T. by the collar

"I don't know nothin' much, but I do know someone who knows, a guy who lives on two-eleven, seventeenth street. Knows all about it. A-and that's all I know, honest!" C.T. gasped, panting.

"You swear? Because you do know that I could throw you and the illegal store in your jacket in jail." Robin said

"I swear, really man!"

Robin could tell he was telling the truth. He released C.T. and left him there, letting himself out and walking out of the place.

Robin walked back to behind the dumpster, and put his coat and sunglasses back on. He walked through the streets and alleyways until he reached Main Street. He glanced up at the clock. One O'clock in the morning. It had been a long night, but at least now he had a lead…

Starfire sat the Titan's kitchen table, sipping some hot cocoa. She hadn't been able to fall asleep, and a steaming cup of cocoa always helped. She took a sip and chewed on one of the three marshmallows she had put in.

A few moments later she heard the door open. It was Robin. It always was these days.

"Greetings friend Robin" She said, sleepily.

Robin smiled "Hey, Star."

"Robin, what have you been doing out so late?" Starfire said. She hadn't meant to, it just…slipped out.

"I've been…looking for something" Robin said, taking off his coat and throwing it haphazardly on the couch. He had remembered to take of the sunglasses and put on the mask before he came in. He pulled a chair back and sat down next to Starfire.

Starfire looked at him, puzzled "Something so important it is worth loosing hours of sleep over?"

Robin smiled and nodded "Very worth it,"

She stared at him, looking for an answer. When he did not give it she sighed and went to put her now empty cocoa mug in the sink. She sat back down a moment later "And you are not going to tell me what?"

Robin chuckled "Not a chance."

Starfire smiled and mock-glared at him "Very well, silly boy."

Robin chuckled again and stood up, pushing in his chair. "Gonna go try and sleep. Night, Star."

"Goodnight, friend Robin" She said.

Robin went for the door, and then looked back.

"Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"You should try and go to sleep soon, too."

Starfire nodded and smiled. He stood there, smiling at her for a moment. That was when she noticed it. A big, black bruise on his forehead. Robin left the room and Starfire got up and prepared to head back to her room.

"I hope what you find what you're looking for soon, Robin," She whispered, as a silent wish.

**To be continued….**


	2. Night Two

Hello, thanks for the reviews, and here is the second installment!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but if I did there would be sixth season…

On with the show…

**_The Important Things_**

_**Night Two**_

The next night Robin found himself at the same coffee shop, with a map strewn across the table as he sipped a cup of cocoa. It wasn't nearly as late this night, it was only Eleven o'clock, but Robin needed time. Time to figure out just exactly where Seventeenth Street was.

Jump City was one of the most difficult cities to understand. For instance, First Street was in the middle of the city and Second Street was all the way near city limits, just before the suburbs. Robin knew where Eighteenth Street was, and Sixteenth Street. Seventeenth was a different story. Robin squinted, trying to find the right area on the map.

"You need help, young man?" The lady at the counter asked, noticing him struggling.

Robin looked up "No thank you, m'am," He said with a smile. He went back to his battle of wills with the geographical layout of the city. A moment later the lady smiled and walked over to Robin, leaning over his shoulder "What street are you looking for, young man?"

Robin gave up and turned around "Seventeenth."

"Oh, that's easy," She took the map "See over here? It's right near Fourth Street, on the east side of town. Why is a young boy like you going there by yourself?"

Robin sighed. The east side was the worst part of town, but it was still no problem for Robin. Especially now, when he had a clue to where his missing item was. He didn't want the lady to worry about him, though. He pulled off his sunglasses, revealing the famous mask, and the woman instantly recognized him.

"I've got some business to take care of. Keep it quiet though, okay?" He said, flashing a smile and putting his sunglasses back on. The lady smiled and nodded, heading back to the counter.

Robin folded his map and stuck it in his sweatshirt pocket. He was dressed almost the same as the night before, but this time he wore a navy blue sweatshirt and black pants. He had a feeling that tonight he might need to blend in with the darkness of the night.

Robin chugged down the last of the cocoa and ate the three marshmallows that were in it and deposited the paper cup in the trash. He headed for the door. Just as he opened it a voice stopped him.

"Young man?" The lady from the counter said.

Robin turned around "Yes?"

She smiled "You be careful out there."

Robin smiled, and nodded "I will."

Tonight was even colder then last. The air stung even more when it touched his skin. It was Five minutes later and Robin was only half-way through the heart of Jump City. He was now in the bank district. He was mindful of his surroundings, and he looked up. The Bank of Perez had recently installed a screen that showed the time and temperature at any given moment of the day. Ten past Eleven, 20 degrees. Robin never understood why banks randomly installed those things, but now he was grateful.

As Robin walked the scenery grew more and more disheveled. The bank district was hugely fancy, but after that were some small apartment buildings. They weren't bad, but now where near as nice as the ones near main-street. In Jump City, the closer you get to the East Side, the worse the buildings get.

In a few minutes there it was: East Side, sprawled out in front of him. It smelled like alcohol and the sound of dogs barking stirred up the cold night air. Robin paused, looking at the scene. At least Seventeenth Street was only a few blocks away. Robin shivered and walked on.

2 blocks later Robin found the apartment building on Seventeenth Street. It was brown, or at least the parts that weren't covered with graffiti were. There was slang written all over the building, and curse words too, several of them telling the viewer to go do something to himself. When Robin entered the building it was even worse. It was a totally pitch black lobby with a set of stairs leading upwards. It was so dark that even Robin didn't want to take a chance on the stairs. He pulled out a flashlight from his utility belt and turned it on.

When lit the room was even worse. There were homeless people camped out, and even more graffiti. Robin wished he could help all the people, but he couldn't, and he tore his gaze away and headed up the steps. As he neared the fifth step, a hand from behind reached out and yanked Robin off the stairs. Robin fell, landing on the cold hard ground of the lobby. He turned around to see a tall man with a beard. A tall man with a beard and a gun pointed at Robin's head.

"Give me your money, kid" The man said. Robin remembered what he had learned from his teacher. He flashed a smile and pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

"Easy, man. Here, this is all I have." Robin said, handing the man the bill.

The man looked at the bill, and then took it and put it in his pocket. Robin looked up again. The man was obviously drunk.

Robin flashed another smile "Do you need a ride home?"

The man looked at him, puzzled "No. Is that all you've got?"

Robin nodded "yes. Here, let me walk you home," He said, cautiously standing up. The man still pointed the gun "Easy, man. No need for guns"

The man slowly put the gun back in his pocket. He must've known that his judgment was off "I…live on Thirteenth street" he said, accepting the offer.

Robin nodded and opened the door, heading back outside. Thirteenth Street was close to the bank district, so this man obviously was not an East Sider. Robin knew that from the begging. If the man had actually looked like he needed money Robin would've given him one of the other twenty dollar bills in his pocket too. The man stumbled as they walked and Robin stopped him from falling a few times. Robin walked the man home and then said goodbye. This had taken about Five minutes, and Robin knew that five minutes was a lot when getting clues, but it was something he had to do, because helping people who needed help was exactly the thing he loved most in the universe. Robin walked back to the apartment building, headed up the stairs, found the apartment of the next clue, and put his hand on the door. He had helped others, and now it was time to help himself for once. He knocked on the door.

A shivering young woman of about twenty opened the door. She had purple hair but the dye was coming out to reveal blonde roots, and wore a disheveled black jacket and a pair of ripped jeans. Not exactly what Robin thought the next clue would be, but none the less he grabbed her by the arms and shoved her against the door.

"Do you have any connection with the robberies of some of the bigger houses within Jump City limits?" Robin asked, pulling off his sunglasses to reveal his mask. The woman gasped.

"What the-" She started, trying to get away.

"Do you?" Robin asked, holding his grip tight. Tears started to form in the young woman's eyes. Robin let her go and she slowly crossed over to the small kitchen in the disheveled apartment and checked that everything she was cooking was okay. She looked up from the stove.

"Yes, yes, okay? I'm sorry, I know it was wrong, but they were offering me a lot of money to help them hide the stuff, and if I didn't get some heat and electricity in this place I was going to freeze and starve. I was going to call the police soon but…I don't know." She said, her voice true and sincere. Robin smiled.

"What's your name, miss?" Robin asked.

The woman brushed a purple lock of hair away from her eye "Jenny"

"Okay, sorry about all that Jenny. I just need to get this over with fast. Do you know who took everything?"

She nodded "That guy…oh what's his name….Rancid! Now I remember, Johnny Rancid and his merry band of thieves. That demented guy just started a gang, and this was there first stunt. If you want I can draw you a map to where he the stuff is stashed" She said, taking out a piece of paper from a cabinet.

"Yeah, that would be perfect" Robin said. The woman quickly drew a map and then handed it to Robin.

"That's the best I can do, sorry, but I've got to get to work, my shift at Meaty Meat starts in ten minutes" She said, turning around and throwing some things in her purse. Robin nodded and walked to the door. Swiftly he placed a Twenty dollar bill on the table near the door. She had been a lot of help and she didn't seem to have a steady job or any money. He looked at the map. With a bolt of energy he sprinted out of the apartment building and down town, to the shipping district….

**Ten Minutes later**

Robin stopped in an alley way and panted. Slowly, he crept around and peeked around the corner. Two huge guys with matching Mohawks and huge studded earrings stood guarding the entrance, the entrance to the place where Robin's prized possession was held. Rage filled his mind, and without thinking he ran towards the guards and punched them both. One of the guards punched back and Robin fell onto the cold, hard pavement.

"Look at this kid, thinks he's so tough" One of the guards said, picking up the fallen Robin and throwing him up against the wall. Robin fell to the ground again, blood running down his face. The other guard picked Robin up and threw him back into the alley.

"That'll show him not to mess with the Rancid gang again" The second guard said as the two chuckled.

Robin groaned. He was getting dizzy, and it was hard to see. Weakley, he pulled his communicator out of his pocket. He clicked it on.

"Starfire…" He said as he blacked out. The communicator fell from his hand, and fell onto the ground. The Boy Wonder fainted, the cold alley turning even darker…..

**To be concluded…..**


End file.
